Jeweled Hearts
by Leira Inkcaster
Summary: The turtles have been reunited and are once again a strong team. But a new encounter will once again put their skills to the test as they encounter magic, mayhem, and something they never thought they would never discover.  Based off the Movie
1. Chapter 1 Strange Encounter

**Leira: "Alright, here it is, the new version. I updated it because oh a very kind review someone had given me, (P.S Thank you Coli Narago ^-^) ****I had put in the description that it was based on the movie and the show both, and I realize that was pretty vague for a timeline. So let me put it like this. The story is set in the same genre as the movie since that's what I'm using for description. Also, though I am setting it at a time _after_ Casey and April were married-**

**Mikey: "Lei-Lei!" ~glomps her~**

**Leira: ~Blink, blink~ "Yes...Mikey?" O/O**

**Mikey: "Nothing...I just wanted to cuddle you..." **

**Leira: / "Okaaay..."**

**Raph: ~knocks Mikey off of her~ "Get off her you spaz!"**

**~Mikey and Raph start to wrestle~**

**Leira: "Um..." ~sweatdrops~ **

**Leo: ~pats Leira's shoulder~ "Just...ignore them Leira."**

**Leira: "Right..."**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue - Strange encounter.**

The thunder rolled in the sky over New York City as the rain poured down like a river. Four figures ran across the rooftops, one whooping and yelling playfully. They both stopped at a building overlooking a brighter part of the city. The one in the bright orange bandana laughed and pumped his fist in the air "The great Mikey wins again!" "The great Mikey better watch himself" said another sporting a red bandanna "Take it easy Raph…" the one in purple chided. Raphael shrugged. The one in blue patted Mikey on the back. These four were brothers, but they were far from human, they were all turtles mutated from a mysterious ooze that had affected both them and their foster father, Splinter, who was a rat.

They took turns sparring each other with either Donatello or Leonardo being the referee. Currently the spar was at a stalemate between Raph and Leo when there was a sudden scream that halted Raphael's attack. All foour brothers looked at each other before sprinting in the direction of the scream, jumping across rooftops and sliding down rails. When they reached the source of the scream they halted and stayed hidden in the shadows to observe the situation.

Standing with their backs turned to the dead-end of the alley were two girls, one with long brown hair that fell down her back in waves - her green-gold eyes fixed in a hard glare. She stood protectively in front the girl behind her. A girl, just as tall, with her short, straight red, blue streaked hair cut in a messy pattern that ended just below her shoulders - her silver eyes narrowed as well but held the fear that the girl in front of her didn't. There was something else too...something that Donatello noticed but couldn't quite place.

One of the four men that surrounded them stepped forward, his bald head bore tattoes in patterns that none of the turtles recognized. The girl however seemed to for she took a half-step back. The man held out a hand to her and spoke in a deep, low growl that sounded more beast than human. "You fear us..."

"We would be foolish not to-" The red-head replied but was cut off by the brown-haired girl who answered, "And you fear us. That _is_ why you are so carefully clothed, isn't it?" The bald man snarled, his lips curling back to show pointed teeth. "Do not test me child.." "Who are you to call us children?" The girl snapped back. Raphael surpressed the urge to whistle. _Damn..._ he thought. _Cool your jets, lady._

The man growled and took a step back. "The master gave orders to bring you back...He will have to settle for your bodies." It was then that all four men raised thier hands, silver claws drawing out from thier hands. Both girl's eyes widened and the took several steps back. Raphael looked at Leo. "They need help." Donatello said. Leonardo sighed and nodded, "Right...let's just hope we don't get into trouble for this." He leapt down between the two girls and their attackers.

Mikey grinned and joined in, followed by Donatello and Leonardo. The four men took a step back, "Who are you…?" The leader asked. The four turtles grinned and stepped out into the light, "You're worst nightmare…" Mikey said imitating Batman. The two girls blinked at them, frozen in shock.

The leader of the men growled, "You are wasting time...be gone!" Donatello frowned, "We should say the same to you..." he said, pulling out his staff. His brother's followed suit, drawing their weapons. The leader snarled and barked out, "Dispose of them!"

In a matter of minutes...two of the guards were knocked out cold and the men were forced to retreat. The leader looked to the girls and glared. "You will not escape...the Master shall soon have you." With that all four of them men vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Raphael growled, "Bunch a cowards…" he nearly spit. Mikey whooped, "We did it again! Score!" All four turtles gave each other a high-five...or...in this case, a high-three.

* * *

Jade watched as the…well, _whatever_ they were fight off the Garguntian assasins...Their moves were so similar to the technique of ninjitsu that the light part of her mind couldn't help but admire it. But still...they looked so...odd...and in her world, nothing was ever odd.

As they each high-fived each other...or high-threed (They had three fingers) she took a step forward, still protecting Topaz. "What...what are you?"

"Who are you?" Topaz said from behind her.

The four turtles turned to them and froze. Of course...they had forgotten why it was they were fighting. After a long pause Donatello spoke, "We're uh...stunt men." "Yeah, yeah, that's it." Michealangelo said. Raph merely grunted at them and leaned against a wall as he stared at them.

Jade paused and opened her mouth to speak, but in the next instant Topaz had collapsed in a dead faint. Jade turned and lifted her up, "Tope!" She looked back at the stunt-men, they didn't look normal….but they couldn't have been evil if they had been willing to help her and Tope. And she they need help, if only for one night, though she hated to admit it. "Help us...please...she needs a bed...somewhere she can rest."

They paused and then Leo looked to his brothers, "Conference." The dissappeared into the shadows and Jade gasped, "Wait!" But they were gone.

* * *

"Come on guys! We can't just leave them there" Mikey said. Leonardo paused, "They might talk about us" "Who would believe them?" Raphael said. Donatello, sighed "Mikey's right guys and that girl…Topaz, I think she's really sick." The four looked at each other and Leonardo sighed "You're right…."

They reappeared and Jade looked up as Leonardo picked up Topaz, Jade tried to take a step forward and cried out in shock when her leg gave way under her as she fell. She sighed and rolled the hem of her skirt , revealing a bleeding gash in her leg. She stood back up and began to limp as she followed them. Donatello watched her "Are you sure you don't need-" "I'm sure" Jade replied, though her voice clearly said otherwise. When she fell over again Raphael sighed and crouched in front of her "On my back"

"What?" "Get on" he said. Jade hesitated before limping forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, letting him carry her as the four turtles and two girls disappeared back onto the rooftops.

* * *

**Read and Review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2 Jade and Topaz

**Leira: "Okay, here's the second chapter- Mikey stop squirming!" ~dabs at Michaelangelo's wounds~**

**Mikey: "Ow! I can't help it, it stings!"**

**Leira: ~dabs again~ "It's not that bad, just keep still."**

**Raphael" ~laughs~ "That's what you get"**

**Leira: ~glares at Raphael~ "Enough. Let them read."**

**Donatello: "Here it is, second chapter"**

* * *

"Here you go" said April, handing Jade a mug of tea. Jade took it and gave April a polite smile, "Thank you…" "So, what are your names?" Mikey asked, from his seat next to Casey, bit sitting on table chairs in lazy, backwards postions. Jade took a sip of her tea and set the mug down in her lap.

"Jade…" she said and looked up at them, she arched a brow at Raphael who quickly turned his head away and watched his and his brother's foster father, a life-sized rat with light brown fur, wearing a red, Japanese kimono. heal Topaz.

Jade turned her head to them as well, "And…her name is Topaz." "You're sister?" She nodded her head once, "Yes.' But her eyes never left her sister, or the rat that healed her.

Everyone noticed how tense she was and finally, Donatello spoke up. "He's our father…he won't hurt her." She blinked in surprise at him. "I….I know that…" She mumbled, looking down into her cup.

"Just, w-what are you?" She looked up at them all then, "This all feels like some kind of whacked–out comic book…." Donatello grinned slightly, "It's….a long story." "We're, turtles." Stated, Leonardo. "_**Ninja **_turtles." Said Michaelangelo.

Jade blinked and spoke slowly, which seemed to be the same level her brain was processing this information. "Ninja….Turtles…." "Like we said, it's a long story." Said the woman, April.

Jade set down the mug and folded her hands in her lap, when she looked up at them her eyes were set and determined. "I like long stories…." April and the man with black locks sitting backwards in a chair by the couch exchanged hesitant glances with the four turtles. "Master Splinter?" Donatello asked.

The question itself did not need to be spoken. The rat placed a cool cloth over the head of Topaz and stood, sitting in a vacant chair. "It all started…with my Master Yoshi…"

* * *

"Okay…so….19 years ago….you all were dropped into a sewer….and mutated because of some kind of alien…ooze?" The rat, Splinter, had done most of the story telling with the turtles, April, or Casey (Which Jade found out was the guys' name) intervening when necessary.

"That's right." Said Donatello. "And Splinter found us and raised us." "Taught us the way of Ninjitsu" said Leonardo "And how to hide…" said Raphael.

Jade sighed and rubbed her temples, "We _**had**_ to pick New York….we just _**had**_ to…" Before anyone could ask her what she meant there was a scratching on the window causing everyone to look up.

Leonardo paced to the window slowly, "What-" he was no more than a few feet when the glass broke (there was a scream from April) and a swarm of bats in every color and size swooped in, landing on spare chairs, the table, every surface that wasn't occupied.

Leo stood by Splinter's chair, both swords drawn, Donatello crouched by Topaz's head one hand reached behind him ready to draw out his Bo. Michaelangelo and Raphael were both standing weapons drawn out while Casey stood in front of April protectively.

Standing in front of the window, stood a man. He wore clothes that looked more like he belonged in early 19th century England, a black vest with silver embroidery over a crisp white cufflinked shirt, long black silk pants, and a black cape.

His hair was black but graying with age, parts of it already silver. His mustache was neatly trimmed over his curious grin and his eyes glinted like blue steel, accent obviously foreign "Well….what do we have here?"

* * *

**(A/N): I aplogize for how short this chapter was. It was all I could do. I will do better in the future.**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
